


The (Not So) Dangerous Place

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Switch Ushijima Wakatoshi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oikawa Tooru, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Shouyou is just feeling so pumped up after Karasuno's win that he has to sneak away to the most remote bathroom he can find toplay some more. He knows the bathroom is a dangerous place, but what's a horny teen boy to do? What he doesn't expect is to get caught by Oikawa and Ushijima.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 23
Kudos: 584





	1. Surprise In-stall-ation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> Thank you, MoonLord, for consistently giving me excellent feedback. I am appreciative of it. Also, thank you for participating in the quiz! I really hope you like your fic!
> 
> Who lets me name chapters????

The bathroom is a dangerous place. Nobody knows that better than Hinata. So, why is he sneaking off with his bag to the most remote bathroom of the building while his team watches the rest of the volleyball games? Simple. The thrill of winning has him horny and it just can’t wait until he gets home.

Double checking that the hall is completely empty, Shouyou enters into the bathroom. It’s clear that no one uses it with how clean and untouched the entire room is, so he lets his guard down and slips into the furthest stall. He doesn’t bother locking the door, choosing instead to bend over and lean against it with his arm. Dropping his bag on the floor, with his shorts and underwear following, Hinata digs out the lube and dildo he stashed in his bag. There is no need to stretch himself out, he’s used to working himself open with the toy and sets to doing just that.

Within minutes Shouyou’s moans fill the bathroom, echoing off the tiled walls, as he fucks himself with the neon pink toy, his cock shining with precum, but he doesn’t dare touch himself yet.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite Chibi,” a voice rings out over Shouyou’s sounds of enjoyment and it brings him to a complete stop. Glancing up, Hinata can see Oikawa peeking at him through the crack in the door and it makes his blood go cold in his veins. “What a dirty boy you are, Hinata.”

Oikawa testily pushes on the door and quirks up an eyebrow when it actually gives. Shouyou stands slightly, still hiding behind the stall door as it cracks open further, revealing Oikawa’s mischievous grin.

“I can explain,” Hinata starts but all of the reasons die on his tongue when Ushiwaka’s face appears over Oikawa’s shoulder.

“No need to do that,” Oikawa remarks, tapping his chin with a finger as he exaggerates a thoughtful look before glancing at Ushijima then back at Shouyou. “How do you plan on keeping us quiet though? I have a strong urge to share these.” Oikawa produces his phone from his pocket and shows Hinata pictures of himself with the dildo in his ass that he took through the crack in the door.

“Don’t do that! I-I’ll suck dick, you can fuck me, or whatever, but don’t share those, please.” Panic fills Hinata briefly until Oikawa nods, pushing past the little decoy to sit on the lid of the closed toilet after he pulls his shorts down to reveal his very impressive and hard cock.

“Suck me, Chibi.” The teasing is gone leaving behind a commanding one in its wake. “Why don’t you fuck his sweet ass, Wakatoshi?” Shouyou is already bent over licking the rosy tip of Oikawa’s cock when he hears the stall door shut and lock followed by the familiar click of a plastic cap. “How often do you do this with people, Shouyou?”

Hinata shakes his head, pulling off of Oikawa’s cock to gasp out ‘I’ve never’ as he is split in half on Ushijima’s cock. Tears stream down his cheeks as his ass is stretched beyond belief and he can’t decide if he enjoys the pain or not.

“Lucky us,” Oikawa growls, grabbing a handful of Shouyou’s hair and shoving his dick in the decoy’s mouth until he’s gagging. “You are a little slut, aren’t you? Would you fuck an entire team?”

“Yes, of course, Great King. It feels so good,” Hinata whines as Ushiwaka begins fucking his ass slowly. He goes back to choking on Oikawa’s cock which muffles most of his noises. Coming up for air, Shouyou looks over his shoulder. “Ushiwaka, fuck me harder, please. I need you to wreck my hole. You feel so good in me, don’t hold back. Please,” Hinata begs shamelessly, pushing back into Ushijima’s thrusts.

Oikawa clicks his tongue to get Hinata’s attention again. “Are you sure you’ve never done this with other people before? You’re acting like a deprived whore, Chibi. Do you want us to turn you into a cum slut?”

“Y-yes,” Shouyou hiccups out between quiet sobs as he is railed harder by Ushijima.

“That can be arranged. Wakatoshi, trade me places.” Hinata marvels at how obedient Ushiwaka is to the Great King. It must show on his face because Oikawa says, “yes, I know, he listens well. That’s because I trained him well. You see, Wakatoshi and I,” Oikawa begins to explain as he and Ushijima move around Shouyou in the small stall, “we have relations.” He stressed the word as he waggled his eyebrows. “We may have found you by accident, but us meeting at this out of the way bathroom is no accident.”

Shouyou is quick to grasp Oikawa’s insinuation. The setter pushes him towards Ushiwaka who grabs Shouyou’s waist and guides him to straddle to lap. He is then led to sit on Ushijima’s dick and Hinata is in absolute heaven to be full of the ace once more.

A firm hand on his shoulder prompts Shouyou to lean forward onto Ushiwaka’s chest and then he feels it. The blunt tip of the Great King’s cock breaching his already full hole. Shouyou wants to tell him to stop, that it won’t fit, but it does fit with no shortage of pain on Hinata’s end. It amazes him that he can be opened so far, filled with so much dick and pleasure.

Oikawa’s thrusts are small and strained as he starts to fuck Shouyou, but it gets easier as his hole loosens, and the pain recedes. At some point Hinata’s cares disappear and he finds himself moving to meet Oikawa’s pushes. Feet firmly on the floor and hands holding Ushijima’s shoulders, Shouyou rolls and shoves his hips so that both of their big cocks slide in and out of him and rub his prostate.

Shouyou has a moment of confusion when Ushiwaka pulls up his own jersey shirt, but everything makes sense when Hinata starts to tremble with his breathing becoming labored and hips moving faster with desperation to reach the end. The coil in his gut snaps and he looks down in time to see himself paint Ushijima’s abs white with his release.

Hands on his hips pull Hinata fully onto both dicks and he can feel Oikawa’s dick throbbing in him, filling him with cum. “Do you want to see a neat trick I taught Wakatoshi?” Oikawa asks, still pushing his hips against Hinata’s ass. The setter leans in and bites Shouyou’s neck and tweaks his nipples which makes him keen high and loud.

“Yes, Great King,” Shouyou answers breathlessly.

“Wakatoshi, cum for your master,” Oikawa growls lowly next to Hinata’s ear. Much to Shouyou’s amazement and delight, Ushijima does as he is told. It makes the little decoy feel like he is about to burst, and he wants that feeling to last.

“Now usually I have this for Wakatoshi, but I think you could use it more than him right now,” Oikawa says gleefully. All too soon Shouyou is lifted off of both dicks, but before he can complain something else is shoved into him. It isn’t as big as what was just in there, but it is filling all the same.

“What is it?” Hinata asks innocently.

“It’s a butt plug, Shouyou,” Oikawa answers condescendingly. “Don’t be shy, Chibi, turn around and show Wakatoshi.” Shouyou does as he is told, bending over slightly to give Ushijima a nice view.

“Purple looks good in you, Hinata Shouyou,” Ushiwaka says slowly after a long moment.

“I agree,” Oikawa purrs, pulling Shouyou’s hair to force him to gaze up at the setter. “I’ll be coming to collect the plug at a random time and when I do,” he pauses to flash Hinata a devious smirk, “it better be inside you.”

“Will you be replacing it with something else when you come to collect?” The little decoy looks sheepishly between the two upper classmen, his cheeks flushed red and still naked from the waist down.

This time Oikawa looks extremely surprised for a moment before regaining composure and crowding into Shouyou’s space so much that he is forced to sit on Ushijima’s lap. “Are you hinting at the idea of being our little whore again, Chibi?”

Shouyou nods slowly, hesitating for a moment to bite his lip. “I don’t want to be your slave like Ushiwaka,” he says carefully, “but I do want to be your slut.”

“Why?” It’s a small word that holds a lot of weight for everyone in the bathroom stall if the tension in the air is anything to go by.

“I like it, okay?” Hinata finally sputters out. “I enjoyed being fucked by both of you and choking on your cock,” he directs at Oikawa. “I loved the pain and the pleasure and the way you talked to me.” Embarrassed tears well up in his eyes as he admits everything, feeling awkward and empty as he says the words.

“Oh Chibi,” Oikawa coos sweetly, leaning in and kissing him gently and deep down Shouyou knows that’s sealed the deal for the three of them. “We’ll keep dicking you down until you can’t take it anymore and then we will continue after that too. There will be no rest for you, you little slut.”


	2. Coming to Collect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Ushijima finally come to collect what belongs to them. Both of the things.

“Oh no, why now?” Hinata groans to himself quietly as he walks towards the school gate after practice. It’s obvious that Noya and Tanaka are curious as to why there are two surprising and out of place guests standing just beyond the entrance to Karasuno grounds.

Despite the repetitive ‘no’ on loop in his mind, Shouyou’s body reacts in the opposite manner; his dick hardens in his shorts and his ass squeezes around the plug in it.

“Did you come here looking for a fight?” Tanaka barks at them once they get close enough.

Oikawa just gives him a smooth, confident smirk and answers, “we’re here for your precious decoy.”

Noya looks back at Hinata and then back to Oikawa and Ushijima. “Why?”

“Extra practice. If he wants to be the best, then why not learn from the best?” Even Shouyou flinches at the underlying insult though it’s partly true too.

Hinata’s teammates look to him for answers and he shrugs. “You know how driven I am to beat Kageyama. Why not learn from the guy who taught him? And Ushijima is, well, Ushijima.”

“Let us know if they step out of line. We’ll take care of ‘em,” Tanaka tells him as he and Noya depart.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you why we’re _actually_ here,” Oikawa says airily.

“Where are we going, Great King? Also, hello Ushijima,” Shouyou adds with a small smile and bow which is returned to him from the hulking ace.

“My place.” The setter gestures for the other two to follow him and they do without question. It isn’t a far walk for them and that’s fine by Shouyou because it’s chilly outside.

They step into the warmth of Oikawa’s house and leave their shoes by the door. “My parents are out for the weekend so it’s the perfect opportunity to _collect what belongs to us_ ,” Oikawa stresses as he closes the bedroom door behind them. “You do have what we want, right?”

“Yes,” Shouyou squeaks out, cheeks turning pink as he looks down at the floor. “I’ve been wearing it every day for the past two weeks.” The little decoy looks up at the other two men through his eyelashes and is pleased to see their eyebrows are raised and mouths slightly agape.

Of course, Oikawa comes to his senses first and says, “let us see it.”

Like the shameless whore he is certainly becoming, Shouyou drops his pants and underwear, stepping out of them and going to stand in front of Oikawa’s bed. He makes a nice show of bending over and arching his back to display the pretty purple plug in his ass. Glancing over his shoulder, he gives the most innocent look he can manage.

“Well would you look at that,” Oikawa murmurs, stalking over to Shouyou and landing a solid slap on one of his asscheeks; it stings but he loves it. “What was that?”

“I said thank you and asked if you would do it again,” Shouyou mumbles as he realizes a little too late that he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

Oikawa’s answer is a wordless one as he brings his hand down on the other cheek with a nice, resounding _smack_. That action pulls a small moan from Shouyou and the noises only get louder with each slap and the occasional squeeze of the quickly heating skin. An unexpected pull of the plug makes him tense up, but he relaxes once more as a soft hand rubs his lower back.

“Look at me, Shouyou,” Oikawa demands of him, sitting on the bed beside him and holding his gaze. “Let me see.”

The words make no sense at first until he feels himself being torn open on Ushijima’s thick dick. Shouyou’s eyes go wide and brim with tears of pain and pleasure all while he stares up at Oikawa who simply cups his cheek and smirks. It isn’t until the edges of his vision go dark that Shouyou remembers to breathe and it eases the ache of being impaled on Ushijima’s cock.

Words seem to be difficult for Shouyou, so he instead pulls at Oikawa’s shorts while he licks his lips and Oikawa takes his hint, removing all of his clothes before laying back on the bed with his legs spread for the decoy. Shouyou doesn’t even try to hide his excitement as he dives down to swallow Oikawa’s cock, humming at the salty taste. Feeling the soft skin slide against his tongue makes him move faster and suck harder and soon enough the room is filled with the slurps of the needy blowjob and the squelching sound of Ushijima fucking him. Shouyou loves it and he can’t believe he’s missed out on this much pleasure before, so he doesn’t mind seeming like a greedy slut if it gets him what he desires.

Ushijima has a tight grip on his hips as he wrecks Shouyou’s hole and caught up in the euphoria of it all he manages to slip Oikawa’s dick down his throat with no gagging much to his surprise. Looking up at Oikawa he sees the ecstasy of it on his face and he lets out a deep groan of satisfaction that has Oikawa biting on his lip.

It’s unacceptable to Shouyou that Oikawa stays quiet, so he focuses on shoving the setter’s dick into his throat over and over as quickly as possible without gagging too much. His efforts are rewarded with several breathy moans and broken whispers of his name. The way Oikawa cards his fingers through Shouyou’s hair as Ushijima fucks him and strokes his cock has him feeling so many things at once.

“Chibi, stop,” Oikawa gasps out, tugging on Shouyou’s hair hard. Of course, he does as he is told, but it’s too late. A hot stripe of Oikawa’s cum covers his lips and chin before the rest spills onto Oikawa’s stomach.

Curiosity gets the best of him and he licks his lips, tasting the salty bitter bite that the cum has to offer and, “it’s not bad.”

“Thanks,” Oikawa tells him slowly.

“Ushijima,” Shouyou groans out, “gonna cum for you.” Ushijima doubles up his efforts to get them both off while Shouyou leans down and begins to lick Oikawa’s release from his stomach.

“C-cumming,” Shouyou stutters out as he pushes his hips back to take in as much of Ushijima’s dick as he can. Not once does Ushijima slow down as he fucks Shouyou through his orgasm nor does he stop when Shouyou tries to wiggle away from the feeling of oversensitivity.

“Endure it, Chibi,” Oikawa says sweetly, “let Wakatoshi use you like the whore you are.”

Only a few tears streak Shouyou’s cheeks and his noises are muffled when he hides his face in Oikawa’s stomach. Sooner than he expects the pain turns to pleasure and slowly his dick hardens again which is when Wakatoshi cums in him hot and heavy, grinding his hips against Shouyou’s ass. After Ushijima pulls out of him, he pats Shouyou’s ass and moves away to watch as Oikawa repositions the decoy onto his back on the bed.

“My turn,” Oikawa growls, slipping into Shouyou before pinning his hands down to the mattress. Each snap of Oikawa’s hips makes a whine or moan slip from between Shouyou’s lips and he lifts his hips in an attempt to take more of Oikawa’s cock. “Needy,” Oikawa tells him breathily as he pushes Shouyou’s knees up to his chest to fuck into him deeper.

Shouyou knows there isn’t any reason for him to be quiet, so he doesn’t hold back as broken curses, raspy pleas, and keening praises escape him. Once Oikawa rubs Shouyou’s prostate the decoy stops thinking and lets himself get swept away in his lust, his body reacting naturally to the euphoria Oikawa is giving it, giving him.

“Close, so close,” Shouyou squeaks out as all his muscles tense up.

“Do it, Chibi,” Oikawa commands, stroking Shouyou’s cock quickly.

Hands gripping the sheets hard and eyes closed tightly, Shouyou’s toes curl and his back arches as he cums hard, his orgasm shattering him completely and it’s only made more intense as he hazily hears Oikawa curse and warmth spreads inside of him.

All he really wants is to sleep, but he’s taken from it’s warm clutches when he’s pulled up off the bed. “Not yet,” Oikawa tells him with a falsely sweet smile, booping him on the nose. Shouyou lets himself be led over to Ushijima who is sitting on a beanbag chair. It’s the first time he’s had the chance to see the ace without a shred of fabric on his body and Shouyou doesn’t even try to show any restraint as he straddles Ushijima’s lap, his hands trailing over the defined lines of the muscles that spasm slightly under his touch.

Shouyou is easily lowered down onto Ushijima’s dick and bent forward into the ace’s chest. When Shouyou gazes up at Ushijima he is pulled into a kiss that he didn’t expect to be so full of passion and fire and he finds himself moaning into the kiss as he uses his thumb to trace Ushijima’s sharp jawline. He can feel Oikawa pushing into him too, but he can’t bring himself to pull away from the kiss until Oikawa grabs his hair and pulls hard, making Shouyou arch his back.

“Don’t spoil him,” Oikawa chides.

“Me or him?” Ushijima asks.

“Both,” Oikawa answers, pushing deeper into Shouyou which stretches him open impossibly wide.

Every push and pull from the two men sends sparks through Shouyou’s being and makes him tremble against Ushijima who holds him to his chest despite Shouyou drooling and babbling nonsense as he is fucked by both of them. It’s a slow and steady affair, but the pleasure from it is indescribable and only becomes more as Oikawa slaps his ass again.

Pushing free of Ushijima’s hold, Shouyou braces his forearms on Ushijima’s chest and uses it as leverage to push back against every thrust into him. There is no point for him to hide the sounds he’s making even as they grow louder nearing a fever pitch. Oikawa has his hands on Shouyou’s hips as they fuck and Ushijima slips his hands up Shouyou’s stomach and ribs finally landing on his nipples which Ushijima tweaks and tugs and makes Shouyou keen loudly as he cums on both himself and Ushijima.

Oikawa doesn’t stop despite the way Shouyou tries to escape from the onslaught of oversensitivity. Ushijima holds him tightly and hums reassuringly to him as Shouyou sobs into the crook of his neck.

“Are you tapping out, Chibi?” Oikawa asks in a mocking tone.

The arrogance annoys Shouyou and he knows he can’t let Oikawa win so he wipes at his eyes and shakes his head. Instead of answering verbally, Shouyou lets his actions speak for him as he rolls his hips and begins begging for more. His pleas are answered when Ushijima pulls out of him, taking both of their cocks in his large, surprisingly warm, hand and starts jerking both of them off as Oikawa viciously fucks into Shouyou.

“Is that all you have to give me, Great King?” Shouyou challenges and then regrets the decision as Oikawa rubs against his prostate while one hand tweaks Shouyou’s nipples and the other one pulls his hair.

“Cum you little slut,” Oikawa growls, harshly colliding his hips into Shouyou’s ass. “I’m gonna fill you up so full.”

Shouyou begs for it, asks for it politely, demands it, and cries out for it. He comes with Ushijima, covering the ace’s hand with his release. Finally, Oikawa gives him what he wants, cumming in him hot and heavy as his ass contracts around the setter’s cock.

The three of them don’t move until Oikawa slips out of Shouyou. Ushijima carries Shouyou to the bathroom and Oikawa helps him wash everything out and off before Ushijima sits the decoy in a hot bath. Each of the upperclassmen wash off while Shouyou relaxes until Oikawa turns to him.

“Stay the night with us, Shortie Pie?”

“Hmmm,” Shouyou thinks about it for a long moment, “I will call and ask, but I’m sure it’ll be a yes.”

“Wonderful, we can fill you up all night,” Oikawa tells him excitedly as he flashes a Cheshire grin.

**Author's Note:**

> My fic [Kitties Wanna Play?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893247) has a quiz pertaining to the fic and if you get 3 of the 4 questions correct I'll write you a 1500 word fic of your choice!
> 
> I now have a [Carrd](https://tiffersthenerdy.carrd.co/)!


End file.
